A pipeline isolation module is provided for isolating pressurized pipelines so that equipment maintenance, repairs, and replacements can be done without bleeding down an entire system. Typical uses for a pipeline isolation module include valve replacement, riser and midrise repair, tie-ins, dropped objection protection during construction, hydrotesting, and trap installation. The plug is used to isolate the pressure inside the pipeline by setting a sealing rubber packer against a hydraulic cylinder. A typical isolation plug is locked by hydraulic actuation.
The pipeline isolation tool or plug is used to isolate pressure inside a pipeline by setting a sealing rubber packer against a hydraulic cylinder. Typically, the isolation plug is locked by hydraulic actuation.
Pipeline isolation tools typically utilize hydraulic force to set the tool. Setting the tool securely is important to eliminate any rotation or axial movement of the shaft that can damage the shaft surface.